


i cum in peace

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, PWP, alien! Yifan, but it's not that freaky, uuuuh alien sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan wasn't like Junmyeon's other boyfriends





	i cum in peace

**Author's Note:**

> so ....uuuh....i got no explanation for this other than i had this idea and now it's here...........
> 
> enjoy?????
> 
> i swear i'll update my other fics some day ok akjshdkjshk

 

Junmyeon moaned into the kisses Yifan placed on his lips and trailed down to his neck and behind his ear. His hips rolling down on his own and the younger thrusted his hips up in desperation to get more friction as the other began kissing and sucking at his collarbone. “Yifan…” The man looked up, licking his own lips as his boyfriend said his name and he rubbed a thumb over his cheek and hummed. “Please?”

 

“Please what sweetie?” Yifan teased him, thumb gently moving over to gently rub his bottom lip, looking down at his beautifully flushed face. “What do you want me to do with you?” The younger pouted and reached out to run his fingers through his hair to pull him closer, gently licking his thumb.

 

“Please fuck me?” Junmyeon’s voice was just above a whisper as he asked for it and Yifan simply smiled and leaned in to kiss him more, his lips replacing his thumb that traveled down his neck to his chest. 

 

Yifan just smiled in between the kisses and mumbled. “Then why not get this shirt off.” The simple white t-shirt Junnyeon wore was easily slipped off his torso and tossed to the floor, leaving him in his briefs. But they didn’t get to stay for long as he squirmed out of them himself and tossed them to the side and Yifan pulled off his hoodie. 

 

The younger bit his lip as he looked down at the other’s boxers, seeing the obvious bulge there and it made him shudder pleasantly as he sat up to reach his lips for a kiss while Yifan hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers but Junmyeon stopped him, placing his own hands over his much larger ones. Glancing up at him with a smile he slowly pulled them down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yifan wasn’t that different from other people, neither that weirder than his past boyfriends. He usually has a tendency to find great little authentic restaurants around town, he made his own tea and loved hiking on weekends. Quirky in his own ways that Junmyeon loved, and he made great tea! The only thing that was really different was that he was, in simple words, an alien. 

 

Though still, even if he was from another solar system, the only thing physically particular about Yifan was his private parts. Because apparently he had two penises, something that was normal on his planet. It was a little frightening and intimidating at first. Not only was he another species, he also had two rather big dicks packed into his pants and Junmyeon wondered how it didn’t show more.

 

The first time had been a little awkward, not knowing how to handle two at once. But Yifan told him to just focus on one and he’d take care of the rest. But after a few times and a good four years together he’d become better and better at being creative in bed. 

 

He can still remember when Yifan told him that he wasn’t human. It was right after a very intense make out session and Junmyeon had asked him to fuck him and Yifan had pulled away and say he had to tell him something. Confused but sitting back to listen Junmyeon wondered what it was, maybe he was too pushy, maybe Yifan didn’t want to have sex? Or maybe he just realized he didn’t love him?

 

However, when Yifan told him it was a secret he had to keep Junmyeon just smiled and said “of course” and his boyfriend cracked the big news that he had moved to earth to work for his company in his teens but ended up staying and getting a licence from the Chinese government so that he could stay on earth and become a citizen. He’d fallen in love with earth and not that long after, Junmyeon, so he didn’t want to move back.

 

Junmyeon of course laughed at him at first and told him he was funny. But Yifan told him with a straight face he wasn’t lying and he could show him his alien ID card if he wanted. The younger instantly realized it wasn’t a joke by the way he didn’t crack up into a silly gummy smile when telling a joke and seeing him laugh. 

 

_ “You know this doesn’t change anything right. I still love you. But why tell me now?”  _ Junmyeon just asked and tilted his head to the side and held the other’s hands. It was a bit of a shock, but he wasn’t scared. 

 

_ “About that...I thought I might tell you before we go further because...the only thing really different about me is uhm….my privates.” _

 

_ “Is it like….a tentacle?”  _ Yifan laughed but shook his head and Junmyeon grinned.

 

_ “No, no it’s a normal human penis I guess….but I got two of them.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With releasing both half hard cocks Junmyeon had to let Yifan slip out of his underwear and he motioned them over so that Yifan was laying down with his head on the pillows. Junmyeon crawled over him and felt his whole body almost vibrate in anticipation as he felt the warm flesh against his inner thigh. 

 

“You got work tomorrow?” Junmyeon asked as he rolled his hips in small circles before sitting down on his lovers hips, watching him hiss and reach up to hold onto his waist. 

 

“I start late. Why?” Yifan pulled him down to be pressed flush against his chest, kissing behind his ear and groaning as he himself shifted his hips to scoot Junmyeon up a little more to reach better. Continuing to kiss over his neck as the younger let out a moan.

 

Nuzzling into his neck Junmyeon hummed and grinded down against him, loving the sweet friction. “Just wanted to have a cuddly morning.” Yifan chuckled and nipped at the soft skin at his collar bone and nodded, agreeing to have a cuddly morning.

 

“But right now, I would like to eat you out.” With a kiss Junmyeon turned around so that he was straddling his torso and got full view of his two dicks. Licking his lips he leaned down and ran one hand along the outline of both of them before leaning in to kiss along the base as he felt a wet finger circle his hole. “Don't tease too much, I want to feel you inside.” 

 

“Then hurry up and suck baby.” Junmyeon didn't argue as he took one of his penises in his hand, then leaned down to lick along the shaft. Wrapping his mouth around the tip he lapped at it with enthusiasm. As his right hand moved up and down the dick in his mouth, his free hand wrapped around the other and began jerking it up and down as well as he could.

 

Yifan groaned and pushed one finger into him and leaned in to lick along the outline of his finger. Junmyeon shuddered and pushed back, letting out a moan around his lovers cock. 

 

Another finger joined and stretched him slowly but efficiently. Spreading his hole enough so he could fit his tongue between the space he created. Junmyeon was at work with switching dick and putting the second one in his mouth, saliva dribbling down his chin in the process. Moaning around him and taking him in deeper. 

 

“Fuck you feel so good..” Yifan murmured against his ass, kidding the left cheek before with both hands spreading them and licking over his hole. Junmyeon squirmed as he pushed the tip in and rolled it around. In response he pressed his thumb into the slit and sucked harder. He loved the praise combined with pleasure. 

 

Just preparing for the actual insertion had always been tricky even if he was used to it. But it was like having a threesome, not wanting someone to be left out of the pleasure. But having both cocks right in front of him made it a little hard still, even if he'd tag team them with his mouth and then hand. 

 

It just took a little more time than with his, may he say, one dicked boyfriends in the past. Whining when Yifan pulled away he lifted his head and looked back. “Who told you to stop?”

 

Chuckling Yifan patted his bum. “How many are you taking?”

 

“One. Now please continue eating me out.”

 

“I'll be done soon though if it's only one.” He said as a matter of fact before pressing a thumb into the stretched hole and presses his tongue back into him. Junmyeon groaned and licked along the base between his cocks as one hand jerked one of them off. 

 

He'd taken both at the same time more than once, more than he could count on his fingers if he was going to be honest. It was a little overwhelming to feel such girth stretch you out to the max so it wasn't something they did as casually. Because Junmyeon actually had a job to do and sometimes he had to sit down. 

 

“Okay, get the lube.” He breathed after giving Junmyeon’s ass a last kiss. The younger licked his spit covered lips and savored the taste of salty precum as he crawled over to the bedside table and took the bottle out. They needed to get a new bottle soon, it was almost empty. 

 

Yifan held his hand out to Junmyeon who dipped his fingers in it with a small smile and gently lubed himself up as Yifan did the same to his dicks. “I wish you were taking both…”

 

“This weekend maybe. Okay?” Yifan grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “Then we can take a long warm bath and you can give me breakfast in bed!”

 

“Who said anything about breakfast in bed?” Yifan huffed as he looked to the side where hi underwear hanged f the edge and he easily fished them up and wiped his hand off and Junmyeon wiped his hand as well.

 

“Me, after taking both your dicks up my ass. Do you realize how big one of these are by themselves? Let alone take two? I don’t think they make dildos the size of them combined!” Junmyeon said as he lifted his hips, letting Yifan guide one of them to his hole and he hissed as the tip slipped in.

 

“You just haven’t been on enough sex-toy shops online baby. They make huge freaky ones. They make alien ones!” Yifan smiled, teeth and gums showing and Junmyeon just laughed. 

 

“Those with eggs? No thanks, I rather take these average normal alien dicks than those freaky ones. I may date and fuck a alien but I’m a simple man. I don't need that freaky stuff.” 

 

“Would you still date me if I had a freaky alien dick instead of two normal?” Junmyeon hummed under his breath as he finally manages to sit down on the base of his dick and gently ran his left hand over his stomach. 

 

“I don't know… would I date someone with a tentacle dick? Only if it's you baby.” Yifan awed and grinned like it was the best thing he'd ever heard and placed his hands on Junmyeon she waist. 

 

“Thank you. Maybe it'll be easier for you to see my true form then one day.”

 

“Shut up you've told me you don't have one already. Now let me ride your dick…. wait what was its name?” Junmyeon giggled and lifted his hips before dropping down with a small moan. 

 

“I'm not twelve anymore okay! You try having two dicks and telling them apart.” Yifan pouted but carefully moved with Junmyeon’s hips. Hands holding him securely as they tried finding a good phase. 

 

“You're right..I only had to name one penis. God forbid id have to come up with two names.” He watched as the pout deepened and Junmyeon just laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him. “I'll stop teasing okay.”

 

“Thank you..now can we not talk about this god...can't we ever have normal conversations when having sex?” Yifan mumbled before kissing him again. 

 

“What's a normal conversation during sex?” Not that he thought that any conversation during sex was normal. But if he remembered something during sex why wouldn't he say it? “Like talking about milk and eggs? Changing the sheets? Let's just both shut up okay.”

 

Yifan laughed, lips gracing over Junmyeon's as he whispered “Yeah”. The younger smiled and kissed Yifan over and over as he rolled his hips in small circles to begin with. 

 

It didn't take long for Junmyeon to move faster, lifting and dropping his ass with a moan. His eyes closed and teeth biting into his bottom lip as he enjoyed the feeling as the pain slowly faded. 

 

“You look so hot…” Yifan said under his breath and let go of Junmyeon's waist with one hand to touch the younger who gasped. 

 

Cracking his eyes open Junmyeon couldn't help but laugh as he leaned down to nuzzle his neck. “So much for being quiet.” Placing a kiss to his neck and up his jaw. 

 

“I'll have to compliment you honey.” Yifan turned his head to press a kiss to his lips and wrapped his arms around his waist and turned them over. Junmyeon gasped but as he was giggling at how silly Yifan was. “Like, I can't be dick deep into you and not tell you you look good doing it. What happened to the praise kink?”

 

Junmyeon's eyes crinkled up as he smiled and Yifan felt his heart just melt as he leaned down to kiss him all over. Pressing their lips together as he began pumping his hips into him and the younger reached for one of the pillows to push under his hips. “I still have it don't worry. Lift my hips so I can fit my pillow under me.” Yifan lifted his hips and let Junmyeon adjust the pillow better and then nodded for him to let them back down. 

 

“Thank you baby, love you.” Junmyeon hummed and reached his arms out to wrap around his neck to kiss him before laying back down on the bed and spread his legs more for Yifan to fit between them. 

 

“Love you too.” Yifan said gently and caressed his hips in circular motions. When moving his hips back and forth his other dick brushed up against’ Junmyeon’s and the younger moaned at the sensation. His whole body shuddered and the other took notice to it and with a grin Yifan wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.

 

“Feel good?” Junmyeon nodded and leaned his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly, hoping their neighbors wasn't home right now. 

 

There was something special with having sex with Yifan. To feel him inside and brushing up against his own achingly hard dick. Every time felt like a new experience and god did Yifan know how to use both of them..

 

Moaning his name over and over as Yifan stroked them faster, hissing through his teeth as he thrusted into him. Junmyeon could feel himself getting close, pressure building up and thighs trembling. “Yifan…..Y-Yifan..nnhh I’m close..”

 

“Just come baby..” Yifan whispered, thrusts getting faster and more erratic as his dick slid against his in a mess of movements. Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip as he once again reached out for him to come closer. 

 

With a loving smile Yifan let go only to lean down to kiss him with so much passion Junmyeon felt dizzy as his orgasm sneaked up on him. Gasping into the kiss his hips stuttered forward, with the feeling Yifan’s hard abdomen and hot leaking cock against his own Junmyeon came. Droplets spurted out and onto his chest. Mind fuzzy and body tingling. 

 

Yifan kissed along his neck and searched his own release. He buried his face into his neck as his hands came down to grip his lovers slender waist. Junmyeon whimpered every time Yifan’s cock rubbed against his softening one and he wrapped his arms around his neck with a sob. It just felt too good.

 

Finally Yifan grunted and with a few sharp thrusts he spilled over, cum covering Junmyeon’s lower abdomen and inside of him. Breathing deeply and trembling he slowly pulled out before collapsing to the side. Chest rising and falling in deep breaths as he tried to regain his thoughts. 

 

Junmyeon hummed and rolled over, snuggling up to the elder and avoided his sweaty chest. “Maybe we should shower, I’m literally covered in cum right now and I’m not sleeping in it.” Yifan chuckled, voice raspy and tired but he nodded. They should probably change the sheets too so they could go to sleep feeling fresh.

 

“Let’s get clean and go to sleep I feel exhausted.” Yifan kissed Junmyeon’s matted bangs and grinned.

 

“Yea because you basically came twice. It’s a wonder you’re awake.”


End file.
